poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rollercoaster of Friendship
is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:EG crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot The special begins at the theme park Equestria Land, where public relations expert and social media celebrity Vignette Valencia oversees the direction of a light parade show to promote the park's upcoming grand opening. Vignette frequently touts her philosophy of "B.Y.B.B.—be yourself but better". However, her constant disagreements with the parade's fashion designer and desire to change the show's costumes cause the fashion designer to quit. With two weeks before the park opens, Vignette wonders where she is going to find a replacement fashion designer. As she enjoys a salad to calm her nerves, a wisp of Equestrian magic appears and enchants her smartphone. When Vignette uses the phone to take a picture of her salad to upload to social media, the salad becomes digitized and vanishes into thin air. In addition, Vignette discovers she can create holograms of different salads using the phone's touch screen. Some time later, the Equestria Girls gather at the Canterlot Mall, where Applejack and Rarity wait for news about their recent summer applications to work at Equestria Land as caramel-apple servers. Just then, they each get a reply on their phones; Rarity is hired on as the new fashion designer for Vignette Valencia's light parade, but Applejack's application is declined. Rarity considers turning down her position since she and Applejack won't be working together for the summer, but Applejack insists that she accept it, despite her hidden jealousy. Later, Rarity meets with Vignette at Equestria Land, where Vignette expresses how impressed she is with Rarity's social media presence. Vignette is certain that Rarity's fashion skills will make her light parade a huge success, and Rarity is charmed by Vignette's flattery. She calls Applejack at her home and invites her and the rest of their friends to the parade's opening night, and Applejack accepts, eager to support Rarity at her new job. On Equestria Land's opening day, Applejack and the other girls arrive to support Rarity, and Rarity introduces them to Vignette Valencia. Due to their time of working together, Rarity and Vignette appear to have already gotten very friendly. Rarity even refers to Vignette as her "best friend", much to Applejack's shock and envy. Rarity introduces Vignette to her friends, but Vignette only expresses interest in them after learning they're members of the popular rock band the Rainbooms. She decides to make them the central attraction of her light parade, and the girls accept out of desire to help Rarity, but Applejack harbors hostility and suspicion toward Rarity's new "best friend" Vignette. While the girls' instruments get set up, they split up to explore and enjoy Equestria Land, and Rarity returns to oversee the parade's fashion designs. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash check out the cloud-themed rollercoaster, but Fluttershy is nervous about riding it and instead rides a smaller rollercoaster intended for young children. When they eventually work their way up to the larger rollercoaster, even Rainbow Dash gets scared from riding, and Fluttershy commends her on her bravery. Meanwhile, Rarity shows Applejack around the parade prep area and gives directions to a designing team of multiple people. When Applejack suggests taking a break, Rarity declines and wants to continue working, much to Applejack's disappointment. In another part of the theme park, Applejack discovers that Micro Chips has been hired to sell caramel apples instead of her or Rarity. Nearby, Vignette takes Fluttershy aside to discuss her plans for the light parade. As part of her new vision for the Rainbooms and keeping to her philosophy of "B.Y.B.B.", she wants to dress up Fluttershy to give her a "bad girl" public image. When Fluttershy refuses to comply with Vignette's vision, Vignette decides to get her out of the way. She uses her magically enchanted phone to take Fluttershy's picture, digitizing and transporting her into the phone itself. Fluttershy finds herself trapped in a strange white space and discovers the salad that Vignette digitized earlier. Rarity continues working on the fashion designs for the light parade, but she gets increasingly stressed by technical setbacks. Applejack enters and tells Rarity she can't find Fluttershy, but Rarity refuses to be distracted and suggests Applejack simply lost Fluttershy among the park's large crowd of people. Believing Rarity is more concerned about the parade than Fluttershy's disappearance, Applejack storms off in anger to continue searching. Elsewhere, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer come across Flim and Flam's ring toss game. Twilight is interested in playing, but Sunset immediately recognizes it as a scam. Despite Twilight's knowledge of physics to help them, she and Sunset are unable to win the game once, causing them to lose all of their park tickets to Flim and Flam and Sunset to lose her temper. Applejack appears and informs them of Fluttershy's strange disappearance, but Sunset and Twilight assure her that Fluttershy's probably fine, and they ask her for more tickets to try and win Flim and Flam's game. Applejack tells Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie about Fluttershy's disappearance as well, but they are also more concerned about other matters: Rainbow Dash with her increasing fear of rollercoasters, and Pinkie with her park duties as "fun inspector". Pinkie even appoints Applejack as her "deputy fun inspector". Back at the ring toss game, Flim and Flam have gotten so tired of Sunset and Twilight trying to win that they offer them a booth prize as consolation, but Sunset is determined to win legitimately. Twilight, realizing that the game is indeed rigged, suggests they give up and go get ice cream. Sunset agrees and tosses her last ring as they walk away, unaware that she finally scored a winning throw. Applejack starts to consider that she's worrying about Fluttershy for no reason and being suspicious of Vignette Valencia because she's jealous of Rarity's newfound friendship with her. When a park security guard notices Applejack's "deputy fun inspector" badge, he grants her access to the Equestria Land security surveillance room. Using the park surveillance cameras, Applejack spies on Vignette and sees her talking with Rainbow Dash. When Rainbow also refuses to go along with Vignette's new vision for the Rainbooms, Vignette uses her phone to digitize Rainbow and trap her inside the phone as well. Applejack watches in horror as Rainbow Dash vanishes into thin air and realizes she was right about Vignette Valencia all along. As she wonders where her digitized friends are, Rainbow Dash joins Fluttershy inside the phone's digital space. One hour before the parade starts, Rarity gets even more stressed by the parade preparations, and Vignette Valencia drives her crazy with the same perfectionist demands that caused the show's previous designer to quit her job. As the Rainbooms get set up on the parade's main float, Rarity notices Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash are all missing and takes her frustration out on her remaining friends. Just then, Applejack arrives to warn her friends about Vignette. Overhearing Applejack talk about her outside her office, Vignette switches her magic phone with a normal phone recharging nearby. Applejack tries to tell Rarity that Vignette is evil, and when Vignette steps out of her office, Applejack confronts her directly about what she witnessed on the park's surveillance cameras. Vignette denies any involvement in the disappearance of Applejack's friends, and when Applejack tries proving her claims by using Vignette's phone to digitize a nearby dress mannequin, nothing happens. Vignette says Applejack's disappeared girls are all getting dressed for the parade, and when Rarity confronts Applejack about her false accusations, a heated argument breaks out between them. Rarity accuses Applejack of being jealous that Vignette hired her instead of Applejack and trying to ruin the parade, and Applejack accuses Rarity of being blinded by Vignette's constant flattery and praise. When Applejack goes too far in criticizing Rarity, she feels instant regret over her harsh words and leaves while Rarity runs off in tears. As Twilight, Sunset, and Pinkie watch their friends leave, Vignette speaks up about her new vision for the Rainbooms, renaming the band the "Throwbacks" and taking Applejack's spot. When the girls refuse to perform without their friends, Vignette reveals that Applejack was telling the truth about her, and she uses her magic phone to digitize and trap Twilight, Sunset, and Pinkie. With most of the Rainbooms trapped in digital space, Vignette creates holograms of the band members to take their place on the parade float, with new outfits that match her vision. When Rarity returns and sees Vignette's realized vision for the Rainbooms, she realizes that Vignette only used her fashion skills to make her own vision a reality. Rarity demands to know where her friends are, and Vignette reveals that she trapped them in digital space. Rarity tells Vignette to bring her friends back, and Vignette decides to reunite Rarity with her lost friends—by trapping her in digital space with them. Trapped inside the phone's digital space, Sunset and the others hope for Applejack and Rarity to stop fighting long enough to rescue them. Twilight, unsatisfied with sitting around and waiting to be rescued, comes up with the idea of using the phone's connection to the internet to hack their way out. Back in the real world, Rarity uses her shield-creating powers to block the magic effects of Vignette Valencia's phone. As Rarity escapes, Vignette takes over as costume designer for the parade. Meanwhile, in the park, Applejack watches the park attendees start gathering for the parade. As she feels guilt over her falling-out with Rarity, Rarity catches up with her and apologizes for letting her obsession with the parade get the better of her and losing sight of what's truly important. Applejack also apologizes for getting jealous, having felt like she was losing her best friend to Vignette, and the two reconcile with a hug. As they try to figure out how to save their friends, Applejack suddenly gets a phone call from Twilight. She instructs Applejack to install a virus on Vignette's phone that should release them from digital space. However, as Twilight explains her plan, Applejack hears Twilight's voice coming from somewhere aside from the phone. When she opens a nearby door, she finds all of her friends inside, and the girls realize that Vignette's phone simply transported them into an ordinary room at the park. As Micro Chips gets transported into the room as well, the girls resolve to stop Vignette before she uses her phone to transport a large group of people and crush them within the room's tight capacity. Applejack warns Rarity that stopping the parade means no one will get to see her designs, but Rarity says none of that matters without her close friends. As the Equestria Land light parade gets underway, the parade floats are met with positive reception from the crowd, but Vignette Valencia's terrible singing as the Rainbooms' new lead singer is met with revulsion. Before Vignette can use her phone to transport a large portion of the crowd, Applejack and her friends stop her parade float in its tracks and demand that she relinquish her phone. Vignette tries to convince Rarity that her vision of the Rainbooms will bring her all the popularity she wants, but Rarity argues that her friends are all she could ever want. The Equestria Girls join hands and use the power of their geodes to transform and power up, and their magic combines into an energy whip that Rarity uses to destroy Vignette's phone, causing her Rainboom holograms to disappear. Rarity convinces Vignette that she got carried away with her popularity and success on social media and "B.Y.B.B." philosophy. Vignette acknowledges that, despite her three million followers on social media, she doesn't have a single true friend, and Rarity and Applejack offer her real friendship. The Rainbooms start trending on social media after the girls' display of magical power, and the girls take advantage of this in order to salvage the parade. They perform the song Photo Booth for the crowd, and the sequence is interspersed with shots of them enjoying the theme park together. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Digidesten and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu and Cri-Kee are guest starring in this film. * 76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this short film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic876 was planning to do a saperate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic876 will be his co-director. Songs * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro * TBA Transcript /Transcript Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Magic films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers